


Stoned Conversation

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x11: Ted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stoned Conversation

Xander wasn't really pro-drug, but he wasn't really anti-drug either. It was more of a _I'd never go out of my way to attain them, and they aren't going to fall in my lap so what's the point in worrying_ deal.

Except one day they did fall into his lap. Well, not literally, literally they were stashed in his backpack while he was still unexpecting and niave. But metaphorically, they were lap-tastic. Once there, they looked entirely too appealing to not use. Not on himself though, that was a waste. What he could do was generously get people that he wanted stuff from stoned, then exploit that they probably wouldn't say no. It was a very permissive drug, he had experienced that for himself.

He approached Oz first, and gave him a chunk of pot-cookie. He impatiently waited out the fiveish minutes it had taken him to get jolly. Then he asked "Wanna have sex?"

Oz looked at him, hidden opinions a bit less hidden under the influence. "I think I love Willow."

Willow was a hugely important person to him. But she had nothing to do with sex."Yeah. She's my best alive friend. Wanna have sex though?"  



End file.
